Francis International Airport, Dukes
O Francis International Airport (FIA) é um aeroporto situado em Dukes, Liberty City. É limitado à norte, sul e leste pelo oceano; à noroeste pela Broker-Dukes Expressway (Meadows Park); e à oeste pela Tudor Street (Willis) e pela Saratoga Avenue (Beechwood City). Descrição O aeroporto é baseado no Terminal 5 do Aeroporto John F. Kennedy na cidade de Nova York, enquanto suas pistas imitam o Aeroporto LeGuardia, também em Nova Iorque. É o maior bairro (Em termos de área) e o mais oriental em toda Liberty City, superando em tamanho até mesmo as cidades Acter Industrial Park e Alderney City, no estado de Alderney. O aeroporto é servido principalmente pela FlyUS e sua frota de Boeing's 747 e um punhado de jatos Shamal. Emblemas da "AdiosAir" podem ser encontrados ao redor do aeroporto, sendo o único indício de uma companhia aérea rival. O aeroporto tem diversos jatos estacionados perto dos heliportos e da entrada mais à sul; alguns sendo da empresa FlyUS e outros sendo apenas jatos particulares de diversos países. Três helicópteros Annihilator estacionados em três heliportos podem ser dirigidos no multijogador. No modo de um jogador, um Annihilator é encontrado após o jogador ter matado todos os 200 pombos. O modo Hangman's NOOSE sempre começa no aeroporto. Além disso, partidas de Team Deathmatch também podem ser iniciadas no local. Ao invadir a pista ou alguns limites do aeroporto no Single Player, o jogador recebe um nível de procurado de quatro estrelas e uma frota de NOOSE Cruisers ou NOOSE Patriots, FIB Buffalos e NOOSE Enforcers vão passar a procurar o jogador e tentar executá-lo de qualquer jeito possível. Em Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, o ato de entrar na pista não ocasiona em nada. Nenhum dos aviões apresentam logotipos. Aviões como jatos jumbo, pequenos jatos particulares ou até mesmo jumbos podem ser vistos decolando e pousando, mas eles não se movem na pista. Pontos de interesse Dentro dos limites do aeroporto, há um posto policial saindo da Broker-Dukes Expressway, à sul da via de acesso para Willis, e um departamento de bombeiros à sul do terminal de passageiros. Transporte A Broker Line passa pela Francis International Airport LTA, promovendo acesso rápido, simples e conveniente para quem deseja ir para qualquer lugar da cidade. Para acessar a estação, basta subir um lance de escadas próximo ao estacionamento principal do aeroporto. O topo da estação proporciona ao jogador excelentes visões ao terminal e ao resto da cidade. Com veículos, os acessos mais convenientes são proporcionados por saídas de auto-estradas. A Broker-Dukes Expressway e a Algonquin-Dukes Expressway possuem saídas para o aeroporto. Existe também uma via de acesso para Willis. Curiosidades *Em GTA IV, os aviões nunca entram ou saem do aeroporto (exceto em missões); eles voam um pouco acima das pistas e voltam a ganhar altitude. Os aviões situados nas pistas apenas se movem em forma oval pela pistar. Em GTA Chinatown Wars, eles pousam e decolam, mas não se movem pelas pistas. *A missão "That Special Someone" tem uma cena no aeroporto. Durante a missão, o nível de procurado automático de 4 estrelas está desativado. *Os fins das pistas dizem humoristicamente "Caution your crash", que pode ser traduzido para o português como "Cuidado com seu acidente". Galeria Gtaivfrancis.jpg Navegação de:Francis International Airport (IV & CW) en:Francis International Airport, Dukes es:Aeropuerto Internacional Francis fi:Francis International Airport, Dukes fr:Francis International Airport nl:Francis International Airport pl:Francis International Airport ru:Международный Аэропорт Фрэнсиса, Дюкс sv:Francis International Airport tr:Francis International Airport Categoria:Bairros de Dukes Categoria:Aeroportos Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Lugares do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Locais Categoria:Áreas Restritas do GTA IV